Les 500 mots de
by Alounet
Summary: Recueil d'O.S. sur les personnages de l'anime et du jeu vidéo Pokemon. Attention, principalement slash ! Du genre Sacha/Pierre. Chaque O.S. sera constitué de 500 mots.
1. Sacha

**Titre** : Les 500 mots de...

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Plusieurs couples seront abordés dans ce recueil. Ce chapitre ci : Sacha/Pierre

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont pas à moi !

**Notes** : Je suis fan de Pokemon depuis tout petit (même si dans mon coeur, rien n'égalera Digimon et je vous invite à lire mes fictions sur cet autre manga). Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis dit que j'allais écrire quelques O.S. de 500 mots sur les Pokemons, via ce recueil d'O.S. (j'écrirais au fur et à mesure selon mon inspiration et chaque O.S. sera unique, donc pas besoin de lire les autres pour suivre). On commence fort avec les 500 mots de... Sacha !

* * *

**"Sacha"**

Sacha Ketchum essayait difficilement de s'endormir. Il avait beau avoir treize ans, il était en train de passer une phase difficile de son adolescence : celle ou ses nuits n'étaient pas simplement faites de rêve ou il se voyait devenir Maître Pokemon.

Non maintenant, dans ses rêves, il se voyait main dans la main avec Ondine, osant même l'embrasser. Il devait se l'avouer : il en pinçait un peu pour la jeune fille, ce qui le mettait très mal à l'aise dans son pantalon.

N'ayant plus de père et sa mère étant bien trop "spéciale" pour aborder ces questions là, Sacha décida d'aller réveiller Pierre pour une discussion entre mecs.

L'adolescent étant plus âgé que lui, il pourrait certainement le renseigner. Pierre était en train de rêver de l'infirmière Joëlle lorsque son jeune ami le bouscula :

-Suis moi, chuchota t-il pour ne pas réveiller Ondine et Pikachu.

Encore sonné, Pierre se leva, simplement en boxer - l'été était assez chaud, et il suivit le jeune Sacha - qui lui était en pyjama. Ils quittèrent le centre Pokemon dans lequel ils dormaient cette nuit là et ils se posèrent au bord de la forêt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sacha ?

Le jeune adolescent devint rouge pivoine, gêné de poser LA question :

-Et bien tu vois Pierre euh... Depuis quelques jours j'ai... Je ne sais pas comment te dire... Disons que mon... Mon zizi fait des drôles de trucs tu sais ?

-Ah tu veux dire qu'il est en érection ?

-En érection ? C'est quoi ça ?

Pierre se leva, baissa son boxer et montra son sexe encore au repos au jeune garçon :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'enseigne. Regarde, la mon sexe est au repos. Si je me mets par exemple à penser à l'agent Jenny dans des sous vêtements très affriolants, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sacha regarda hypnotisé le sexe de son meilleur ami et il le vit se dresser droit comme un I, imposant toute sa splendeur.

-Waouh, mais c'est génial. Ca me fait ça aussi regarde.

Sacha baissa le bas de son pantalon et montra l'état dans lequel son petit zizi se retrouvait maintenant. Pierre se mit à sourire :

-Tu penses à Ondine c'est ça ?

-Ouais, comment t'as deviné.

Pierre ne répondit pas à cette question et continua son explication :

-Pour que ton sexe regagne une forme normale, il faut que tu te masturbe maintenant. Puis quand l'excitation est à son maximum, tu vas ce qu'on appelle éjaculer.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Regarde.

Pierre s'exécuta aussitôt, se masturbant d'abord doucement pour montrer au plus jeune comment faire, avant d'accélérer sa cadence et de lâcher un liquide blanc sur son torse tout en gémissant.

-Waouh c'est extra. Mais je saurais jamais faire. Tu peux m'aider ?

-Bien sûr.

Pierre attrapa le sexe de son ami et lui montra la marche à suivre. Sacha se laissa caresser et pour la première fois de sa vie, il jouit, grâce à Pierre.


	2. Régis

**Titre** : Les 500 mots de...

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Plusieurs couples seront abordés dans ce recueil. Ce chapitre ci : Régis/Sacha

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont pas à moi !

**Notes** : Un second chapitre, on est toujours dans le slash et on s'intéresse cette fois-ci à Régis. Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que ça vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça encourage à écrire d'avantage ! Merci !

* * *

**"Régis"**

Régis était de retour au Bourg Palette pour quelques jours. Après avoir rendu visite à son grand-père, le professeur Chen, il apprit que son meilleur ennemi était lui aussi en ville.

Régis avait maintenant 14 ans, comme son rival, et des hormones plein la tête. Une chose l'avait perturbé ces derniers mois : c'était son éveil sexuel et son attirance vers les autres garçons, et particulièrement un garçon, Sacha.

Tout lui paraissait clair maintenant. Ne dit-on pas que la haine est proche de l'amour ? Et pour être honnête, sa haine pour Sacha avait toujours caché une immense admiration et une amitié qui avait du mal à éclore.

Régis attendait dans la chambre de Sacha. Délia, sa maman avait été adorable. Elle lui avait proposé du lait, des petits gâteaux avant de dire à Régis d'attendre son fils directement dans sa chambre.

Le jeune dresseur Pokemon était en train de regarder les murs, le bureau, le lit de son rival. Il était là, dans l'univers de Sacha. Il vit alors en bas de son lit, deux boxers qui avaient l'air usagé. Il se mit à sourire et en attrapa un, pour le regarder de plus près.

Sans savoir si ce qui allait suivre pouvait faire de lui quelqu'un de pervers, il approcha le boxer de son nez, pour le sentir, et son pantalon devint alors beaucoup trop serré. Ce simple geste, cet odorat, réveillait en lui le plus grand des désirs.

Il ouvrit alors rapidement son pantalon, pour passer sa main à l'intérieur de son boxer et Régis commença à se caresser tout en gardant le boxer contre son visage, pour accentuer son excitation.

Mais il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, ni même se refermer. Il entendit cependant Sacha lui dire :

-Régis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon caleçon sur le visage ?

Régis lâcha immédiatement l'objet du crime, sortit sa main de son pantalon et devint rouge de honte. Il ne savait plus ou se mettre et l'innocent Sacha ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Désolé Sacha, je devrais partir...

Régis venait de se relever, referma son pantalon et s'approcha de la porte. Mais Sacha lui dit :

-Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?

-Parce que si je reste, j'aurais envie de faire ça...

Régis se retourna, poussa plus violemment qu'il n'aurait du Sacha contre l'un des murs de sa chambre puis il emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes, et lui donna le plus beau des premiers baisers. Régis utilisa sa langue pour rompre la barrière de ses lèvres et lever l'excitation du jeune dresseur.

-Pourquoi tu m'embrasse ? demanda Sacha qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

-Ca te plait pas ?

-Si, bien sûr. Mais je suis un garçon.

-Et alors, ça te dérange ?

-Non.

-Alors tais toi.

Régis posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent et la main du jeune Chen n'allait plus dans son pantalon, mais dans celui de Sacha.


	3. Pierre

**Titre** : Les 500 mots de...

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Plusieurs couples seront abordés dans ce recueil. Ce chapitre ci : Régis/Sacha

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont pas à moi !

**Notes** : Je me replonge pour mon plus grand plaisir dans mes délires de Pokemon. Après Sacha et Régis, abordant la question : Pierre est il gay ou non ? Je pense qu'Ondine a une théorie très intéressante là dessus !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"Pierre"**

Pierre était attiré par toutes les jolies jeunes filles qu'il pouvait voir autour de lui. Particulièrement l'infirmière Joëlle et l'agent Jenny. Le jeune dresseur d'Argenta était capable de toutes les différencier mais les aimait toutes de la même manière.

-C'est une obsession, lui avait un jour dit Ondine. En réalité, tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, tu es juste amoureux de l'idée de pouvoir sortir avec une femme plus âgée.

-Merci pour ton analyse Ondine, et qu'est-ce que tu en conclus ?

-Qu'en réalité tu es homosexuel.

La rouquine n'avait pas était plus loin dans ses explications et dans sa fameuse théorie, mais elle en avait dit assez pour perturber le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, dans la ville qu'ils visitèrent ensuite, le traditionnel cinéma qu'il pouvait offrir en draguant l'infirmière ou l'agent de police, ne se produisit pas, à la plus grande surprise de Sacha et Ondine.

Cette dernière en était sûre : elle avait visé juste.

Mais le brun, lui, était toujours aussi perturbé. Comment pouvait il savoir s'il était ou non homosexuel comme le prétendait Ondine ?

-Sacha, tu veux bien que je t'embrasse ?

Surpris, le plus jeune tomba de son siège et commença à rouspéter :

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Je dois savoir si Ondine a raison ou non.

-Depuis quand Ondine a raison ?

La plus intéressée surgit alors derrière Sacha pour lui frapper la tête et enclencher une nouvelle dispute très peu constructive, laissant à nouveau Pierre dans un désarroi des plus profonds. Le jeune homme décida de prendre l'air et s'en alla faire un tour dans les environs du centre Pokemon dans lequel ils séjournaient.

Soudain, Pierre tomba sur un visage bien connu, celui de James de la Team Rocket. Ce dernier était seul, assis sur un banc, regardant les étoiles. Bizarrement, le dresseur d'Argenta n'eut même pas ressentit le besoin de devoir se battre et déclencher un combat Pokemon. Au contraire, il s'assit juste à côté de lui, regardant à son tour les étoiles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la morveux ?

-Je regarde les étoiles. Et toi ?

James ne répondit rien. Pierre décida alors de poser une question qui le travaillait :

-Quand as tu su que tu étais gay ?

L'homme aux cheveux bleu se mit à sourire puis il lui demanda :

-Qui dit que je suis gay ?

Pierre le regarda les yeux grands écarquillés, ce qui était un exploit pour lui, avant d'ajouter :

-Tout le monde sait que tu es gay.

-Comme tout le monde sait que tu es attiré par les femmes cougars.

-Je n'en suis plus si sûr.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes :

-Je peux t'embrasser ? Pour savoir ce qu'on ressent en embrassant un homme ?

-Tu as déjà embrassé une fille au moins ?

-Pas vraiment, non, avoua Pierre gêné par sa réponse.

James se leva et lui dit :

-Alors embrasse une fille et si ça ne te plait pas, reviens me voir.


	4. Ondine

**Titre** : Les 500 mots de...

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Plusieurs couples seront abordés dans ce recueil. Ce chapitre ci : Ondine/Sacha

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont pas à moi !

**Notes** : Mon perso préféré, c'est Ondine. Le plus beau couple du dessin animé, c'est Sacha et Ondine. Alors vous savez maintenant de quoi je parlerais !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le troisième numéro de FANFICTION,NET, LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"Ondine"**

Bien qu'elle eut quitté Sacha depuis très longtemps pour reprendre les rennes de l'arène d'Azuria, Ondine restait la reine de cœur de sa vie. Elle fut sa première meilleure amie et, le garçon ne l'avouerait jamais publiquement, celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Mais il avait une destinée, destinée qu'Ondine comprenait parfaitement et qu'elle acceptait. Il devait devenir un véritable Maitre Pokemon et devenir un grand dresseur. La rouquine savait qu'il y parviendrait et qu'au moment voulu, l'un et l'autre se retrouveraient.

Mais le temps passa. Sacha alla de région en région. Pierre l'accompagna un certain temps, ainsi que de nouveaux compagnons. Il y eut Flora et Max, puis Aurore. Ondine les rencontra tous a un moment donné. Elle n'était pas jalouse des nouvelles filles évoluant autour de Sacha, elles n'était pas des rivales.

Puis quelques années passèrent et, tandis qu'Ondine était occupée à travailler avec ses Pokémons dans le bassin de l'arène, quelqu'un arriva derrière elle :

-Tu as enfin appris à Psykokwak à nager?

La rouquine lâcha Psykokwak qu'elle aidait à sortir de la piscine pour se retourner vers cette voix si familière.

-Sacha?

Le sourire sur le visage de l'adolescente ne laissait aucun doute sur la joie qu'elle avait à revoir son meilleur ami juste face à elle. Il était accompagné de Pikachu. Ce dernier se précipita dans les bras de la jeune femme. Après une étreinte avec le Pokémon, elle s'embrassa doucement de son ami.

Ils se regardèrent durant un long moment sans rien dire. Puis comme si ce fut une évidence, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser. C'était leur premier véritable baiser. Un baiser qu'ils avaient imaginé l'un et l'autre à de nombreuses reprises.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Sacha annonça:

-J'ai enfin terminé ma quête.

-Ca veut dire que tu vas arrêter de parcourir le monde à la recherche de nouveaux Pokémons? demanda étonnée la rousse.

-Ca a l'air de te surprendre?

-Tu es Sacha. Voyager est un peu ta façon de vivre.

Sacha ne répondit pas, il se contenta de saleur les Pokémons de son amie qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Les deux amis discutèrent d'Ondine et de ses fonctions de Maître Pokemon qu'elle menait d'une main de fer.

-Tu compte ouvrir ta propre arène?

-Moi? Non, répondit Sacha. Je pense rester un peu chez ma mère, me reposer. Rester dans la région.

-Je suis sûre que tu repartiras.

-Pas sans toi.

Ondine releva la tête lorsqu'il lui annonça cela.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-J'ai appelé tes sœurs avant de venir. Elles sont d'accord de reprendre l'arène et de te laisser repartir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Ondine hésita un instant avant de répondre. Mais au lieu de donner sa réponse, elle demanda:

-Partir ensemble? Toi et moi?

-L'idée n'a pas l'air de te plaire.

-Si, bien sûr que l'idée me plait. C'est juste que...

-Tu as besoin de temps pour y réfléchir?

Ondine fit non de la tête.

-Non. C'est juste le plus beau jour de ma vie.


End file.
